Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a paper sheets or book binding system for retaining and clamping an apertured margin portion of apertured material such as a stack of hole punched paper sheets and to the debinding of the stack. More particularly, the invention is directed to an improved binding connector(s) to bind a sheaf of papers into a bound report or booklet without the necessity of a tool or any machine. A simple finger or hand operated tool may assist in binding and debinding the bound booklet.
Material Information
The first related application discusses various binding systems utilized in the past including ACCO fasteners, spiral binders, and various interlocking through hole devices, exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,970,331; 4,175,880; 4,369,013; 3,834,739; 1,841,989; U.K. Pat. No. 950,768; and French Pat. No. 2,505,262. The related applications generally disclose a first binding element including a bifurcated post, having inwardly facing ratcheted surfaces, with an integral head or integrally attached binding strip, the post(s) being passed through punch hole aperture(s) of a paper stack. Also provided is a separate locking button or collar with an integral head, used with or without a margin strip, which button includes one or two hinged pawls which are cinched on the bifurcated clamping a stack of paper sheets between the respective heads or strips. Excess post length is broken off adjacent this locking collar.